gotfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Z zaskoczenia
'Z zaskoczenia '- piąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu z serii Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Postacie * Mark Elder * Hillar Flint * Samuel Feltonn * Kaimon Zabójca Lwa * Rickon Karstark * Maltin Greenwood * Hannah Greenwood * Trenn Greenwood * Georgia Pesslin * Achraf Plat * Grindor Taurin Fabuła Krakenpool I Mark Elder podszedł do schwytanych przez niego żołnierzy, a było ich bardzo niewielu. Większość umarła w boju o swój zamek, chociaż od razu wiedzieli, że byli na straconej pozycji. Siły Feltonn'ów przewyższały ich liczebnie i umiejętnościami. Bękart zapytał jeńców: - Kto włada tym zamkiem? - Ja, Hillar Flint - odpowiedział głos po prawej stronie od Marka Eldera. Bękart Kentara Feltonna stanął przed ludźmi z Krakenpool i przywlókł do nich ich lorda. Ten stanął na kolana i patrzył na innych z wielkim bólem. Mark powiedział do ludu z zamku: - Oto wasz wielki przywódca. Jest bezradny. Zresztą i tak zawsze był. Nie potrafi nawet dobrze walczyć - zatrzymał się na chwilę, po czym dokończył. - Teraz tym zamkiem rządzą Feltonni, a Flint'owie już nie. - Skończ już to! Po prostu mnie zabij! - Skoro pragniesz i nie chcesz posłuchać mojej przemowy - powiedział bękart, po czym poderżnął gardło byłemu lordowi zamku mówiąc przy tym słowa. - Teraz tym zamkiem rządzą Feltonni. Pola Rhovanionu I Samuel Feltonn prowadzący armię z Pakkor, aby zmierzyć się z Taurinami przystanął na kamieniu kiedy jego żołnierze mieli ostatni odpoczynek przed bitwą. Czekał aż przybędą zwiadowcy, a ci wrócili bardzo szybko. Jeden z nich zsiadł z konia, aby zdać raport, a drugi pojechał dalej. - Jakie są wieści? - zapytał pierworodny syn Kentara Feltonna. - Wciąż maszerują. Jest ich może od 15 do 20 tysięcy, mój panie. - Zauważyli was? - Całe szczęście nie. Musieliśmy zabić dwóch zwiadowców wroga, którzy nas zauważyli. - I dobrze. Chcemy wziąć ich z zaskoczenia. A co z naszą armią, która wyruszyła z Hal Valarów? - Są już bardzo blisko nas. Czekają już, tylko na sygnał. - Bardzo dobrze. Wręcz idealnie. Królewski trakt I - Niedługo dojedziemy do obozu, w którym znajduje się moja armia - odrzekł Kaimon do Rickona Karstarka. Jechali oni aktualnie Królewskim traktem, a nie było ich nawet więcej niż dziesięciu. Rickon dowiedział się wiele o jego przeszłości. Nie mógł jednak pojąć, czemu właśnie on został wybrany przez króla, aby mu pomóc. Uważał, że to być może właśnie Zabójca Lwa jest potrzebny królowi najmniej. Może właśnie było na odwrót. Trudno było mu to stwierdzić, ale i tak mógł, tylko przypuszczać. I tak cieszył się, że sam Daeron II mu pomaga. Pomaga Karstarkom. Kaimon wciąż, tylko coś do niego mówił, ale nie znajdując u niego żadnego zainteresowania jego resztą opowieści generał zaczął rozmawiać ze swoimi żołnierzami. W końcu Rickon postanowił jednak przemówić: - Daleko jest ten obóz? - Niedługo powinniśmy być na miejscu - odpowiedział generał. Obóz Kaimona Zabójca Lwa I Kiedy dotarli Rickon nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Przed jego oczami ukazał się bardzo duży obóz, w którym było faktycznie sporo wojowników. Kilka tysięcy na pewno znajdowało się w obozie Kaimona. Generał podszedł do swoich żołnierzy, po czym powiedział: - Proszę was wszystkich o śmiertelną uwagę! - krzyknął, a nagle część z jego ludzi odwróciła się w jego stronę, po czym widząc, że już patrzą dokończył swoją wypowiedź. - Mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam Rickona Karstarka. To właśnie my zostaliśmy wysłani, by pomóc tej znanej osobowości. Wyruszamy z nim bowiem na Północ - Zabójca Lwa z akcentem skończył swój monolog, a Karstark szybko spostrzegł się, że generał z niego najzwyczajniej się nabija. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak wcale, gdy patrzył na ogromną armię stojącą przed jego oczami. Po chwili wszyscy powrócili do swoich zajęć, a Kaimon pokazał, gdzie będzie ich namiot. Za dwa dni mieli już być w drodze na Północ. "Nareszcie powrócimy do naszej prawdziwej ojczyzny" - pomyślał Rickon Karstark widząc, jak generał opuszcza namiot. Forteca Małego Ognia X Maltin Greenwood podszedł do swojej żony, którą spotkał w korytarzu. Objął ją w pasie, po czym pocałował i mocno przytulił. Ta zrobiła to samo, co on. Władca wyspy powiedział do niej patrząc się jej w oczy: - Dawno ci, czegoś nie mówiłem. - Czego? - zapytała ta ciekawsko, chociaż i tak wiedziała, co mąż zamierza jej powiedzieć. - Tego, że bardzo cię kocham. - Ja ciebie też kocham - powiedziała do niego Hannah Greenwood. Maltin popatrzył się na jej brzuch, który znacznie urósł nawet od ostatniego dnia. Za kilka miesięcy będzie miał już potomka, co go w tej chwili bardziej ucieszyło w tej chwili niż zwykle. Nagle wszedł tu jednak wysłaniec z wiadomością. Władca wyspy odszedł od żony i podszedł do wysłannika. Ten powiedział do niego prawie natychmiast: - Panie, jeden z tych, co do nas przybyli na wyspę chce, aby wyruszył pan z nim na morze. - Po co? - zapytał władca wyspy. - Z tego co wiem chce panu pokazać, jak się pływa statkiem. - Popłyniesz z nim? - zapytała śmiele Hannah. - To może być podstęp, ale i tak nie mam powodów, by obawiać się przybyszy jeśli wezmę odpowiednich ludzi. Forteca Małego Ognia XI Trenn Greenwood wszedł po cichu za dom Georgii Pesslin. Ta czekała na niego już od dawna i od razu, gdy tylko go zobaczyła obydwoje się pocałowali. Pierwsza rozmowę zaczęła dziewczyna: - Dawno już ciebie nie widziałam. - Ja ciebie też - odpowiedział jej Trenn. - Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko z natłoku spraw związanych z odkryciem wyspy. - W zupełności. Nie zostawiłbym na pastwę losu swojego kwiatuszka - po wypowiedzeniu tych słów jeszcze raz się pocałowali. - Słyszałam, że twój ojciec rusza na morze. - Tak. - Będzie pierwszym człowiekiem z wyspy, który dosiądzie modryrskiego, drewnianfował na morzu ego konia. - Niby tak, ale mnie to nie cieszy. Często to, co nowe jest złe. Statek I - Kiedy dopłyniemy na miejsce, gdzie nauczysz nas, jak się pływa statkiem? - zapytał przybyszy na wyspę Achraf Plat, którego jako jednego z trzydziestu ludzi zabrał Maltin Greenwood. - Już niedługo - odpowiedział kapitan statku. Na przeciwko ich płynął wówczas dużych rozmiarów statek. Zaciekawiony widokiem takiego giganta Maltin zapytał: - Czemu płynął jakby prosto na nas? - Teraz często, ktoś pływa na tych wodach. Pewnie płyną na waszą wyspę. W pewnej chwili jednak kapitan zatrzymał statek w miejscu i przestał trzymać za ster. - Czemu się zatrzymaliśmy? - zapytał ciekawsko Achraf. - To pułapka! - krzyknął władca wyspy Małego Ognia widząc, jak statek gigant obok nich również się zatrzymał. Miał rację. Ze statku obok wyskoczyli żołnierze, a nowo przybyli na wyspę na statku również wyciągnęli broń. Zaczęła się jatka, a wojownicy z Małego Ognia, jak i ich władca również chwycili za broń. Ostatecznie na statek wskoczył również Mark Elder. Achraf zabił kilku wojów, po czym pobiegł właśnie na niego. Starzec nie miał szans z wyszkolonym bękartem, który poderżnął mu gardło. Kilku ludzi przed władcą wyspy zostało zabitych, a on sam trzymając niepewnie broń zamachnął się na otaczających go wojowników, po czym ci obezwładnili go i skuli. Ten zdziwiony całą sytuacją krzyknął: - Kim wy jesteście?! - Twoim największym koszmarem - odpowiedział Mark Elder, po czym zabrał jeńca na statek, a resztę ciał nakazał wyrzucić dowody. Pola Rhovanionu II Grindor Taurin kroczył w przedniej straży armii powierzonej mu przez ojca. Otaczali go najlepszy jeźdźcy Celadrimów, zwani Szarymi Płaszczami. Niedawno zwiadowcy powrócili i powiadomili, że nigdzie nie ma armii nieprzyjaciela. Nie powróciło jednak dwóch, i to zaniepokoiło Grindora. Niebo było przejrzyste i nie było widać za bardzo chmur. Nie wiedział on jednak, że była to tylko cisza przed burzą. Za kilka chwil już uderzyły "pioruny". Ze wzgórz zjechały rzędy konie. Niektóre jechały z lewej, a reszta z prawej. Po jego prawej stronie jechała armia z Hal Valarów, a po lewej z Pakkor. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo aż dostrzegł, że to armie Feltonnów. - Uformować szyk! To zasadzka! Wtedy też jego Szare Płaszcze szczelnie osłonili swego wodza. Grindor wyciągnął z pochwy swój miecz i zakrzyknął: - Aure entuluva! Przyjdzie znów dzień. Jego wojownicy odpowiedzieli: - Lacho calad! Drego morn! Płoń blasku! uciekaj Nocy! Konie ich wrogów jechały bardzo szybko, a na przodzie pędził Samuel Feltonn. W mgnieniu oka pojawiły się one w odległości kilku metrów od armii Taurinów, po czym staranowały Szare Płaszcze. Grindor Taurin osunął się na bok widząc, jak 5 spośród 30 Szarych Płaszczy zginęło w ciągu kilku minut zaskoczona niespodziewanym atakiem. Konie pędziły natomiast dalej. Niektóre się zatrzymał i ich jeźdźcy zaczęli walkę z pobliskimi żołnierzami służącym władcom Rhovanionu. Kilku z nich upadło ze swych wierzchowców, ale wstawali i walczyli dalej. Już po chwili nadbiegła reszta ich wojowników i wtedy zaczęła się prawdziwa rzeź. Samuel Feltonn widząc, że nie ma sensu dalej jechać koniem zawrócił i zaczął ponownie atakować wrogów, tylko tym razem z innej strony. Reszta poszła jego śladem, chociaż wielu z nich nie zdołało wykonać zmiany kierunku. Z przodu natomiast, gdzie był syn Darona Taurina Feltonn z resztą przybocznych toczyli już walkę na stojącą. Było ich naprawdę wiele, a żołnierze padali, jak muchy zarówno z jednej, jak i drugiej strony. Wtem z tyłu na swoich bojowych kozłach zaczęli jechać żołnierze Taurinów widząc, że ci na froncie nie dają sobie rady. Samuel strącony z konia zabił kilku wojowników, po czym obróciwszy się zobaczył jako pierwszy hordę biegnącą w ich stronę i zakrzyknął do swych ludzi: - Bojowe kozły ruszyły! Przygotować się! Feltonnścy gwardziści wyszli na przód i utworzyli zakrzywiony mur z tarcz. Dodatkowo prawie wszyscy z nich wybiegli za nich po zabiciu swoich wrogów w tamtej części. Grindor Taurin wbiegł na jednego z gwardzistów razem z kilkoma pozostałymi Szarymi Płaszczami, zabili kilku z nich, tym samym robiąc lukę w szeregach wroga. Syn lorda Silianu popatrzył przed siebie i zobaczył bojowe kozły swoich ludzi. Szybko wstał razem z kilkoma innymi osobami i zbiegł na wzgórze. Już po chwili te staranowały gwardzistów, którzy od razu widząc, że wróg jest blisko wyciągnęli swoje włócznie. Masakra zaczęła się ponownie. Jeźdźcy kozłów należący do Taurinów zaczęli spadać ze swoich wierzchowców, ale znaczna część wciąż mimo to na nich pozostała. 20 jeźdźców wjechało w lukę formacji, tratując żołnierzy znajdujący się wewnątrz niej, załamując formacje. Grindor widząc, jak jeden z bojowych kozłów stracił swojego właściciela tuż obok niego błyskawicznie na niego wsiadł i ruszył w stronę przeciwników. Feltonni walczyli jednak bardzo zawzięcie i tłumili swych oponentów jednego po drugim. Po jakimś czasie to właśnie oni zaczęli obejmować prowadzenie podczas bitwy, a rogaczy było coraz mniej. Nawet Grindor stracił swojego bojowego kozła, a drugiego podczas walki był mu znaleźć ciężko. Jeźdźcy, którzy wjechali w lukę i zabili wielu żołnierzy Feltonnów, polegli. Kiedy wojownicy Taurinów zaczęli widzieć, że na froncie zaczynają aktualnie przegrywać zbiegli do tyłu, gdzie wciąż mieli część swoich sił, po czym wszyscy razem ruszyli na siebie nawzajem. Jeśli, ktoś obserwowałby bitwę z góry mógłby zdecydowanie stwierdzić, że siły Feltonnów są znacznie większe, a ich wrogów malały z każdą stratą. W końcu Grindor sam zaczął to zauważać, przez co krzyknął do swoich ludzi: - Odwrót! Odwrót! W tej samej chwili wskoczył na innego bojowego kozła i popatrzył, ilu Taurinów zostało, a kiedy ich zobaczył bardzo się zasmucił. Nie było ich nawet więcej niż pięciuset. Przypomniało mu to opowieść, jaką kiedyś słyszał od swego ojca. O Dagor Bragollach, gdzie Celadrimowie również ponieśli dotkliwą klęskę. Kilku innych żołnierzy na kozłach również zaczęło uciekać. Nawet ci, co byli tutaj zaczęli uciekać nie mając już żadnych sił. Feltonni widząc, jak ich przeciwnik się wycofuje zatrzymali się i nawet ich nie gonili. Samuel Feltonn wyszedł na przód dowodzonej przez siebie armii, aby zobaczyć widok uciekających Taurinów. Nie odrzekł on jednak ani słowa w porównaniu do innych żołnierzy. On po prostu obserwował, jak jego wrogowie uciekają z pola bitwy. Wielcy Taurini przegrali po raz pierwszy z Feltonnami. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legenda Wyspy Małego Ognia Kategoria:Generał.uriel.pl